Talk:Maneuvers/@comment-73.151.170.139-20150804025104/@comment-17703786-20150810072651
"20 feet into the air somehow is supposed to make more sense than letting the momentum of a swing influence your upward momentum" It does actually. Swings from a weapon should not impart any forward momentum whatsoever - try swinging a weapon and see if they give you forward momentum; if it does, it's only a small amount, and since you're also imparting sidewards momentum in a swing you waste energy trying to go forward using a swing. On the other hand, using a passive Warframe power to boost a warframe upward or forward makes more sense from a logical point of view, as doing so is basically designed to propel them forward. Also, I find most of the observations here are more a "learn to play" issue, or more precisely looking at the mechanics quite wrong. The only thing I do agree with is that moving takes more inputs, but that only means that there's more control once you get practiced to it. In practice, I traverse most areas much, much faster now than I ever did in the past, since I can bypass most obstacles using a combination of all the new mechanics, instead of having to use slide + jump flips -> slide to conserve stamina, and having to use melee weapons to get decent air mobility. Now I can wield my Galatine and still maintain my mobility. Wall movement may be slower now, but now I can climb walls no matter how high they are, and I can change direction on a wall whenever I wish, which I find useful in stealth play sometimes, not to mention the ability to boost off even a pole by wall running on it and then boosting into a bullet jump. As someone below in another comment mentions, you rarely need full wallruns anyway, with wall dashing off smaller obstacles being more practical and efficient - also, many of the wallrun obstacles in maps can be traversed by bullet jumps anyway. If I see a knee-high obstacle or so, I can just double jump it and conserve my momentum instead of vaulting or flip jumping it. When it comes to Bullet Jump, it is the greatest thing they added to Parkour 2.0, since it removes a lot of the tediousness of trying to cross vertical obstacles. I pretty much use it all the time when I'm doing speed runs, and still learning new ways to benefit from it. And why would you use Bullet Jump for its damage anyway? The damage is a fringe bonus, not its primary feature, though you can in fact kill enemies if you bullet jump off them enough times, I know I have. As for Zephyr, here's where I definitely see the "learn to play" issue here. Parkour 2.0 is not a replacement for Zephyr's abilities, on the contrary Parkour 2.0 enhances Zephyr's abilities since she can combine both of them into her movement, instead of having to rely on only Parkour 2.0. She can bullet glide longer, and she can combine her Tailwind with bullet jumps to get her much longer air time - note that with mods, Tailwind still covers a lot more distance much faster than bullet jump will.